


Breakfast

by Augenblickgotter



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: #Crowley, #Fanart, #breakfast, #good omens fanart, #we'reonourownside, #we'reonourownsideweeklyprompy, #wooos, M/M, Other, Snake Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augenblickgotter/pseuds/Augenblickgotter
Summary: The We're On Our Own Side weekly prompt was breakfast! I kept it simple this time.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28
Collections: WOOOS breakfast prompt





	Breakfast

Breakfast prompt.

[](https://imgbox.com/FmtfrgQM)


End file.
